


A Boy Like You

by tebtosca



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: College, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, three kisses, a box of oatmeal raisin cookies, and a matchmaking Dream Girl</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Boy Like You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dugindeep (hotsauce)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/gifts).



“Fifty bucks says you can’t get Danneel to make out with you by the end of Misha’s party.”

Jensen’s eyebrow cocks as he looks Jared up and down. “A hundred says that you can’t either.”

Jared grits his teeth and Jensen can see him calculating how much Top Ramen he’d have to eat if he loses. College life is _hard_ , and Starbucks only pays so much.

“Easy money,” Jared finally says, and the over-confident smirk that Jensen loves so much is back on his stupid dimpled face.

Jensen tries to smirk back, but just manages to look like he has acid reflux. 

If only Jared would finally figure out who Jensen _really_ wants to make out with.

==

Here’s the thing—Danneel Harris is pretty much the queen of Winchester University. Junior Class President, beloved by professors, students, and cafeteria workers alike, and boobs like _whoa_. Pretty much the only thing she’s ever known to have done wrong is date Chad Michael Murray for a half a second because, _huh_? 

Hopefully the penicillin helped remedy that one.

Otherwise, total Dream Girl material, manic pixie without the Zooey Deschanel bangs. 

Jared--Jensen’s best friend since freshman year when he burst into their dorm room with a “howdy, roomie!”, ten feet of gangly limbs, and a Cowboys pillow--thinks Danneel is the perfect girl for Jensen. He’s always creating these elaborate plans to get the two of them together, like triggering the fire alarm on Danneel’s floor just when Jensen was studying with Gen and Sandy, causing Danneel to run out of the bathroom in only a towel and right into Jensen’s arms.

That wasn’t Jared’s _greatest_ plan ever, considering that it ended with Jensen tripping, Danneel needing four stiches in her chin, and Jared getting threatened with expulsion by Dean Morgan for being such an idiot.

But Jared keeps trying, and Jensen knows that it’s because Jared wants the best for him and, in his mind, the best is Danneel Harris, Dream Girl.

“What now?” Danneel asks, opening the door before Jensen can finish his pathetic attempt at knocking.

“I come bearing presents,” Jensen says with a flourish, holding up a box of freshly made oatmeal raisin cookies from Devine Creations down the block. 

Danneel eyes the cookies and opens the door wider, allowing him to slip past. Works every time.

“Please tell me you’ve told Jared that you want to fuck him already so that he can stop trying to set me up with your gay ass.”

Oh yeah, that’s the other thing—Danneel Harris, Dream Girl knows all about Jensen’s ridiculous secret crush on his oblivious best friend, even without him having to tell her. It’s possible that psychic powers are among her many talents. 

Or he’s just really, _really_ gay for Jared. That’s also possible.

“We made a bet.”

“A bet.”

“Yes, a bet.”

“Well, if that don’t sound ominous.” She stares at him for a second, before continuing on around a mouthful of oatmeal raisin. “Does this involve me ending up disfigured in any way? Because, seriously, your secret homo-ness is not worth my face.”

“I promise your face is safe.” He pauses. “Okay, maybe just your lips.”

“I need my lips, Jensen. “

“I know you do. They are great lips, awesome even.”

“Yes, and they are going to be useful for when I tell you off in a second.”

Jensen attempts his best puppy-eyed pout, but his is never as good as the one Jared manages to pull off effortlessly. Danneel is giving him the “don’t even try it” face, so he flails his hands in the air and spits it out. 

“Jared bet that I can’t get you to make out with me by the end of Misha’s party next Friday. And I, instead of just telling him that I didn’t want to make out with you—no offense—bet him that he couldn’t make out with you either.”

Danneel starts laughing so hard that oatmeal crumbs fly into her Dream Girl cleavage. 

“God, you are dumb,” she says finally, getting in one last cackle.

Jensen flails again. And then nods. With a dramatic sigh, for added flair.

Her face turns suddenly shrewd and Jensen is terrified of what that look can mean. Never trust a Dream Girl when she’s plotting something.

“Whatever it is you are thinking—unthink it.”

Danneel’s mouth turns up into a smirk, and the tiny dimple at the bottom of her cheek pops like it wants to join in the plan. “Wear the green shirt to Misha’s party. The one that makes your eyes look all sparkly and shit.”

“This can only end badly,” Jensen mumbles, stuffing a cookie into his mouth.

==

The last thing that Jensen expected Danneel’s plan to include was her draped all over Jared on the couch in Misha’s living room. Misha is passing around a joint as Cindy pours shots, and Steve and Katie are singing a bootleg duet version of “Renegade” on the ancient karaoke machine. 

Jensen is standing in the corner, nursing a red plastic cup full of vodka-spiked fruit punch and the wish to actually be Danneel Harris for even five minutes just to have an excuse to have his ass planted in Jared’s crotch.

Or something like that. Damn fruit punch.

Jared catches sight of him over Danneel’s shoulder, and his expression looks torn between knowing he’s on the way to winning the bet and his usual desire to hook Danneel up with Jensen and not himself. Jensen just kind of shrugs, and luckily it’s dark in the room because he can feel a blush creeping up his neck.

Less than an hour later, and Jensen is wasted enough to not care about the fact that Jared and Danneel have disappeared into another corner of the house. He stumbles over to the karaoke machine, and lets Aldis hold him up long enough to butcher a Kansas song. 

He just about to fall face-first into a plant in the corner that might be Misha’s pot stash, when Danneel’s voice whispers loudly in his ear as he’s being steered towards the bathroom.

“Go get him, asshole,” Danneel says, giving him a quick smooch on his alcohol-swollen mouth and pushing him into room, shutting the door behind her.

“Danneel, I don’t think this is a good idea,” Jared’s voice says, lost in the darkness of the room. 

Jensen stills, suddenly more sober than he was a minute ago. “Jared?”

“Jensen?” Jared replies, and if Jensen didn’t know better, he’d say it sounded like relief.

“I don’t want you to win the bet,” is said in a rush, and it takes a moment to realize that they both said the exact same thing, in unison.

“What?” Jensen says, and he feels warmer suddenly. It’s then he realizes it’s because of Jared’s body heat, from where his best friend is pressing him up against Misha’s bathroom door.

“Danneel got me in here and was about to kiss me and all I could think about is wanting it to be _you_ I was kissing,” Jared mumbles, his mouth tracing lightly against Jensen’s chin.

“Jared,” Jensen whispers, because what do you say in the moment when you get everything you’ve ever wanted?

“And then I felt bad because I knew that I was being selfish because I was supposed to be hooking you up with Danneel…” Jensen goes to tell him otherwise, but Jared shuts him up with one big thumb pressed against the bow of Jensen’s lips. “But then Danneel told me that she wasn’t the one that you wanted to be with.”

“Is that right?” Jensen murmurs, not being able to resist dipping his tongue out to caress the pad of Jared’s thumb. 

Jared’s answering groan almost makes his come in his pants on the spot.

Luckily, he saves his jizz long enough for Jared to wrap both hands around Jensen’s face and practically devour his tonsils.

And _then_ Jensen comes in his pants. Which is vaguely embarrassing, but understandable.

Jared stills, Jensen’s lower lip still stuck between his adorably crooked teeth.

“Did you just…”

“I hate you.”

“You _love_ me!”

“I…oh.”

“Um.”

“Yeah?”

“Good because…me, too?”

The next kiss is softer, the one after that better than the one before it. 

The third one makes Jensen mentally arrange an oatmeal cookie-laden gift basket for Danneel Harris, Dream Girl.

“You know I’m never going to let you live down jizzing in your pants.”

“If you ever want to get inside of them, you better shut up now.”

Luckily, as Jensen soon finds out, Jared’s mouth has other uses besides talking.


End file.
